Know the Way
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Thalia doesn't know how yet, but she is positive that they will find a way to be together. A short one-shot about the effects of Rachel's appearance in The Last Olympian. Percabeth.


**A/N: Hey! This is a short one-shot about Thalia and Annabeth. I re-read the scene in The Last Olympian when Annabeth saves Rachel and lands the helicopter. I always wondered what happened between those chapters before Annabeth came back, and this is what I came up with. Be prepared it's a little AU (the ending is completely different than what it should be) but I think it's good anyway!**

**There are a few other fics like this on , but this one is a little different so please don't hate because of the similarities. **

**There is MILD profanity in this fic. It's not bad, but I warned you nonetheless.**

**I know that you guys are waiting for that Percabeth story I mentioned, and it's coming along slowly. Maybe another few days and it will be ready.**

**Lately, I've been obsessed with Leo/Piper (Liper?) stories and I was wondering if anybody actually supported that couple.**

**Anyway! Leave me a review and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Thalia saw several of the demigods turn away and hide.

For half a second, she thought that maybe more monsters (or something worse) were coming, but then she saw the blonde haired demigod with gray eyes stomping down the street. Her hands were curled into fists, and Thalia recognized the defiant and _upset _look on her face from when she was little.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked cautiously.

Annabeth finally spotted her and looked up.

"What?" She said.

Thalia tried for a grin; maybe that would get her out of the mood. "I saw you flying that helicopter. Insanely dangerous, but awesome. You looked like you were about to die."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, well. Percy wanted to help his _friend." _

Friend? The mortal red-headed girl? Was she here? And how did she even get here without falling asleep?

Annabeth had told Thalia a lot about Percy's new friend, and Thalia knew that Annabeth was jealous of her.

"The red-headed girl? She's here?" Thalia asked.

"Oh yeah. Percy's with her right now."

_I'm going to strangle that kelp head, _Thalia thought as she heard the sadness slip into her voice.

Suddenly, Annabeth's whole frame slumped, and Thalia pulled her into her arms and held her like she had when Annabeth was 7 years old.

"He's never going to want me." Annabeth said into her shoulder.

Her jaw fell open. Did Annabeth really think that? Could she not see how much Percy Jackson liked her? He freaking _adored _her! Anyone could see it; it was as plain as day to spot on Percy's face when he was looking at or thinking about Annabeth. Not to mention the stuff he had done for her! What person who only cared for someone as much as a friend would go halfway across the country, hold up the sky, sacrifice their life, and save the world for them? How could that not be a dead giveaway of his feelings for Annabeth? Could she really not see it? Was she just… not looking?

Thalia tried to keep her cool as she rubbed comforting circles on Annabeth's back. "Annabeth Chase, you are a beautiful, smart, funny, independent, loveable, _kickass_ demigod. In no way, state, form, or fashion would anybody _ever _choose somebody else over you. Especially not that kelp for brains. I've seen the way he looks at you."

Her body was shaking, but her breath caught. "He looks at me?"

"Of course he does. Annabeth, do you remember the day that I was joining the Hunters? When he thought it was you instead of me, it looked like somebody had ripped his whole world away from him, Annabeth. And I bet money if you turned around right now and went to find him that very same expression would be on his face." Thalia said.

"No it wouldn't. He's got Rachel." Annabeth said.

"Gods, for someone who has always been so smart about everything, you're completely missing the ballpark on this, Annabeth." She said.

The younger half-blood (even though Thalia was immortal and never aged, Annabeth would always be the younger one) shook her head and tried to pull away, but Thalia didn't let go of her. If she did let Annabeth go now, she would completely shut down and push her feelings out. It was dangerous enough for her to be distracted as it was, but if she did toss her feelings out the window, she would get herself killed.

As she looked over Annabeth's shoulder, she saw a demigod running toward them. Oh gods, it was Percy Jackson.

"Play along, Annabeth." Thalia hissed in her ear, and then she let her voice get a lot louder. "I know your arm hurts, babe. We can go find some more nectar and then find you a place to sleep. You need to rest."

Percy's eyes narrowed as he ran up to them. She sent him a look that would _kill, _but Percy just looked back to Annabeth. He probably knew that they hadn't been talking about her arm.

He grabbed one of her hands and gently tugged on her arm until Thalia let go. Before Thalia or Annabeth could object, Percy had Annabeth folded into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Annabeth Chase, don't you _ever _walk away from me like that again." He said sternly, but his voice wavered. It sounded like he had been just as upset as Annabeth had been a moment ago.

One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her waist while the other was cradling the back of her head, his fingers twisting in her hair. Annabeth had her head slanted to the side just enough so she could see Thalia and she had the most confused expression on her face.

Thalia gave her the slightest nod known to man, and Annabeth finally grinned.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." She said softly, turning her head to the side to bury her face in his neck.

Thalia wasn't even bothering to hide the gigantic grin on her face. She _knew _this would happen. From the very first time she had seen Percy and Annabeth standing beside each other and talking and fighting, she knew that they would end up together. They could be what she didn't get to have with Luke. _They could have that._

"Is your arm really hurting? Do I need to find an Apollo guy? I think Will or Dave is right over there. I can go get-" Percy started to loosen his grip, but Annabeth clutched at his shirt.

"Mmm. No, I'm fine. Stop worrying." She murmured in his chest.

Percy started to protest again, but Thalia cut them both off.

"Both of you two need to catch some sleep. Go back to the Plaza and find somewhere to sleep for a while. I'll come get you when we need you back out here." Thalia said.

Neither of them looked like they wanted to move from where they were standing right now, but Annabeth finally pushed back from Percy and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She leaned over as far as Percy would let her and put her mouth at Thalia's ear.

"Thank you, Thals. Love you." She whispered.

Thalia just smiled and nodded in response and gently pushed them off toward the hotel. "Go. Both of you are about to fall asleep on your feet."

They both smiled and walked down the street, their arms tangled around each other.

Thalia knew that everything would be okay. She didn't know how yet, but they would find a way because of Percy and Annabeth. Those two deserved to have the happy ending that Thalia never got, and she was going to damn well make sure they got it.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe it wasn't too OOC? **

**Leave me a review! Thanks!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
